I'm in over my head
by Roxie338
Summary: This is my first Torn fanfic. Larka is my character, Miku belongs to my friend, and all the other character's bleong to Naughtydog. R&R Please! :D I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

On a dark, starry night…look to the moon. Call to the moon and ask for its light to guide you threw the dark. Let the fresh, crisp air enter your lungs as the wind blows gently through a pelt so thick, that it shall be made for winter. Let the spirit's of the earth give you life and water, let the earth give you a place to sleep, let the earth give you a place to finally rest. As the wild calls our names, howls to our kind and beckoning to us; let the moon guide us as we walk the night and walk among the light. Let us see threw the dark, as our yellow and green eyes shall gleam in the darkest shadow and provide us with the light that shall guide us to our freedom. Along with our eyes the moon shall guide us, give us the light we need to see. Feel the gentle wind blow threw our thick pelts once more and tonight we shall run as one with the wild, with the night, with the moon high above our heads…with the stars in the sky that shall tell us of our ancestors, tell us of ancient stories never spoken by the lips of a wolf.

Word's like that inspired me when I was a young pup that was learning how to hunt. Our pack lived high in the mountains where we were safe from the humans, and safe from those horrid creatures called "Metal Heads." My pack was full of fortune tellers, story tellers, and sight seers of all alike. We wolves lived in harmony and peace, we caused no trouble to anyone nor did we bother the humans. If they bothered us…we'd bother them. At least, that was the theory of most wolves that lived high in the mountains.

My pack on the other hand did not believe in that theory, no we hated it! If we were bothered by humans we'd run from them…run as far as we could. Other wolf packs looked down at us, and call us cowards for doing such things. But we looked down on them actually, they were foolish enough to chase the humans and risk putting us wolves in danger. We thought of them as idiots, we knew the ways of the humans. In fact we _were_ humans; we knew how the humans hunted for food, how they treated wolves, and how they dealt with bad situations. Such situations as being chased by a large, male wolf; our pack was full of people who were given a power by the precursors.

We had heard many stories about the old precursors and how they were two foot tall Ottsels. My father, the Dragga of the pack, used to study these furry creatures and artifacts that he would come across. At the time I was five years old and would stay at home with my mother, my mother, the Drappa, would talk about wolves and all the old tales her mother used to tell her when she was my age. I and mother were both fascinated with wolves; we would do anything to see a large pack of wolves one day. On a hot summer day my father had come home from research, he had told us news about a temple he had discovered in a cave. It was an ancient precursor city that was still standing. He said he was going to take us with him to study it, and he would teach me a thing or two about the precursors, and tell me a few theories about how they made the world, and how they made eco.

The next day we were heading to the old temple and there…we had become wolves. The precursors had given us the gift of hiding in the shadows, to hunt at night, and…to call to them if we ever needed them. But my father did not wish to become a wolf; he wanted to continue his studies and try to learn all he could about the planet. The precursors had made an exception so they had given him and the rest of us the power to also take our human form.

Ever since we had come to love our wolf forms and soon abandoned our old home, and fled to the mountains. There we had lived in harmony with other wolves and have fed on the free game that lived up there as well. We learned about the Metal Heads when one of our pack members were killed and devoured by a group of them. We had fear of the Metal Heads and soon…the humans that lived down in Haven City.

Our pack was large and lived happily; my father was a large handsome black wolf while my mother was a beautiful grey wolf with bright yellow eyes. I on the other hand was a pure white wolf with dark, yellow eyes and was a strong she-wolf that lived among our pack. But one day on a cold winter night, a blizzard began to stir. We were out hunting and we had cornered an old buck and my father was about to go in for the kill, I was with him and I was nipping at its hinds. Suddenly we heard a large crashing sound high above us, and all I could remember…was being buried in a large pile of snow. When I woke up I was sticking out of the snow, and could smell something fresh in the air. I felt something soft brush against my nose and finally…I woke up. I opened my eyes slowly and saw a short, green man looking at me. He had green skin, a log in his thick bushy hair, and wore glasses. They made one eye look bigger than the other, and he was stroking my head. I felt weak and too tired to move, so I just let him touch my thick coat. "By the precursors…" I heard the man say and I let out a small whimper; I opened my mouth to speak…but I remembered that I was in my wolf form still, I couldn't' talk. So I let out a small growl and began to pull myself out of the snow. The man chuckled and stopped me "hold on there little fella you're buried in that snow pretty deep," but I ignored him and continued to dig myself out. In a matter of minutes I was out of the thick, white snow and looked at the man with my deep yellow eyes. He only smiled at me and patted my back and said "well…you're a tough one. You better stay here in the forest who knows what the Barron might do if he finds you," I only looked at the man and nodded my head.

The man soon walked off and that was the last time I have ever saw him. I only had spent a week in the forest, I had just discovered. Food was a bit scarce and I couldn't live there anymore. I had discovered that Metal Heads were invading the forest and I had to flee. But I had no where to go. So I stayed in my wolf form and I was forced to feed off of the Metal Heads. Some were big and some were small, but I had an advantage if I tackled them into the water. There I would bite into their necks and suffocate them with water and strangle them at the same time. But their meat was sickening and tasted rotten. Every time I ate off of Metal Head I'd end up making myself sick, I was miserable living there. I missed my pack, my family…my parents.

I soon started to question myself about living like this, how long would I last? What should I do? I had to leave this place. One day I took on my human form for the first time in fourteen years, I walked to what I thought was the entrance of the forest and there I walked threw the doors to my new life. There I had forgotten everything and left every last thing I ever held dear to me behind. I stood in a chamber and looked around. Cold air whipped around me and I noticed I was standing there nude.

I looked down at myself; I couldn't go out there like this! I had to cover myself some how. I looked around the chamber and for some odd reason…I found clothes! Sitting there neatly folded in a pile waiting for me. I walked over to them and I began to put them on, they felt clean and fresh like they were just brought to me. I was wearing a white tank top, a pair of skinny like pants, and a pair of boots that had metal around the rims of them (I'm doing the best I can to describe the boots that everyone in Jak3 and Jak2 wear okay?! D:). There I walked out of the chamber as a rush of warm air blew in my face, and walked down a ramp and looked around. I saw people, weird floating cars, and large plants that I guessed these people used as crops. I began to walk slowly and look around and spinning around in circles looking at all the different sites. Suddenly I ran into someone and fell down; I looked up at the person and glared at them as hard as I could. The person glared back and said "watch where you're going!" He growled. I looked at his facial features and he had tattoo's covering his entire face, blue eyes that were unforgiving, and his hair was up in mahogany dread locks. I growled at the man and stood up; I walked away and mumbled "sorry."

Two years have gone by since then and my life has been rough, I haven't been in my wolf form for a while. I only use it for certain situations, I found out all that Metal Head meat had infected me with dark eco, and I was working for a guy named Krew. He was giant fat lard who would float around every where in this…plat form that supported his weight. Sometimes I wondered how he even got out the front door. Our hide out was his bar called The Hip Hog Haven or something. He was also working with a group called the Underground and with Barron Praxis. Sometimes I missed living high in the mountains with my old pack, how we would hunt together, how we cornered our prey and took it down. Those were the days, but now my veins were consumed with dark eco which…improved my strength and power.

I sat at the bar with a bottle of beer in my hand and listened to the music playing in the background. People were sitting in the bar as I sat in a booth by myself. I took a swig of my drink and my lips caressed the rim, as the bitter drink poured into my mouth. I looked around the bar and saw Krew floating above them all, talking to the customer's, and to Sig. He was my partner; he had a long and large gun at his side, me and Sig were partners and did most of our work together. He looked over at me and winked; I only grinned at him and took another swig of my drink. I heard Krew flying over to me and took one last gulp of my beer before looking up at him, I asked "what is it now Krew? You need more food?" I taunted him and heard him growl at me. "Larka I need you to make a delivery to the Underground for me, and make it quick!" I looked up at the fat man and glared.

I only nodded my head and chugged what was left of my beer and left the empty bottle on the table, I stepped out of my booth and walked towards the door. I walked out of the disgusting bar and headed towards an ally where I kept my ride; once I turned the corner I saw the package already in my car…Sig. I should guess that he put there, I only smiled a little bit at the fact that Sig would be nice enough to do that…I guess. I walked over to my floating car, and crawled into the driver's seat. I looked at the other seat where there were empty cans, beer bottles, and candy wrappers. Under all that garbage, I saw a little, fuzzy blue ball sleeping in the chair next to me, the package brushing against the blue fur. I turned on the motor and turned the car around; soon I was driving out of the dark, damp ally and out into traffic. I drove slowly not wanting to wake the little blue ball and then, I began to speed up and the blue fuzz fell off the seat making a loud squeak. "Jesus man, I was sleeping here! What's the big idea?!" The ball yelled at me. I only chuckled and said "get up Buru, we're making a delivery to the Underground or something" the blue ball crawled back on top of the seat again; Buru was a nickname I had given the creature. It looked up at me "jeez Larka…do ya have to make me fall off the seat every time I sleep in this thing?"

I only chuckled at my friend. She was a blue Ottsel I had found on the same day I came to Haven City; we had the same story…almost. She had seen the precursors and they happened to turned her into a cute, little Ottsel. Why was she blue? We both don't know, she's guessing it's because her hair's naturally blue. She had a long, thick lock of hair covering her right eye and she had these bomb ass blue eyes that I wish I had. My eyes were just a light green, Buru crawled on top of the package and tapped the top of it "so…what is it?" I shrugged my shoulders "how am I supposed to know, Miku? Krew just told me to make a delivery to these guys." Buru, or Miku, crawled off of the box, and crawled into my lap. "Larka…can I ask you a question?" I looked down at her for a second and said "what is it, Miku?" The blue Ottsel tried to rub the crinkles out of my new pants. They were black and I was wearing two belts, they were long and the leather straps dangled at my sides. Usually when ever I walked or it was a windy day they'd whip at my thigh, and my top was the same white tank top. The pants I had before the old and annoying, too many pockets. I also had the same boots as before; I guess I kind of liked them. "Are we…connected to the Precursors?" I continued to drive and think of a response to her question "Miku…I'm not totally sure. We both saw them, we both got changed by them, and we both ended up with each other. We're like best friends now, you're like the sister I've always wanted…maybe this is just destiny, maybe we were destined to be like this…you know?" Miku crawled up onto my shoulder and sat there and nodded her head "I think so…thanks Larka."

After driving threw all the traffic and flying past Krimson Guards we had finally made it to a back ally; I grabbed the packaged with Miku still on my shoulder. "Hello? Is this where the Underground is?" I called out and received no answer. I stood there and looked around and with my senses I stuck my nose in the air; I sniffed it looking for a trace of any human activity. I caught a scent, but it smelled kind of faint, like the person had left a few minutes ago. I lowered my head and called out again "yeah is anyone here? I have a package for the Underground, for someone named" –I looked down at the box "for someone named Torn. Is he here?" I said in a bored tone, I really didn't want to be here. I just wanted to go home and relax, maybe listen to some music and sleep.

I just stood there for a second and said "what ever…I'll just leave the package here. Maybe someone will pick it up later" I put the package down and Miku jumped off of my shoulder, with her at my side I turned around and jumped. There I saw a man with blue eyes, a hard jaw, and his hair put into thick, mahogany dread locks, and had tattoos all over his face. My anger flared and I said "Jesus Christ…" I huffed and suddenly the man spoke in a raspy voice "who the hell are you? And what's in that package?" I only stared at him and memorized his features, "look it's a delivery from Krew alright? And why should I tell you _my_ name? I don't think I have to share that information with someone as rude as you!" I growled at him. He glared down at me and said "fine…I also have a little package for that monster as well. It's some ore eco, think you can deliver it with out causing any tragedies?" I nodded my head, and felt Miku crawling up my back and sat on my shoulder. "So where's this package?" She asked him sounding as annoyed as I was. I saw him glaring at her too, he looked back at me "just wait here, I'll get you the package and you can be on your way." I watched him walk past me and stood there thinking, that man seemed so familiar; where had I seen him before? Maybe it was nothing, maybe he was just a guy I saw back at the bar. A few seconds he came back holding a little brown package in his hand. He shoved it in my hands and said "take good care of that stuff, it's hard to get."

I nodded my head and walked back to my zoomer with Buru still on top of my shoulder. Once in our ride I put the package in my lap and we both drove off. Back at the bar I gave Krew his delivery and made my way back to my old booth. I worn out seat creaked and groaned as I moved around in it, just a little longer and I could go home for the rest of the day…or night, it depends. I was growing bored just sitting there and Miku was sitting against me and she happened to fall asleep. I yawned and looked around the bar, I saw nothing interesting…as usual. But something had caught my eye, it was a man and he was sitting alone in a booth, it was the man I saw earlier today. I looked at him for a second and turned my attention to Miku. She twitched in her sleep as her long, thick lock of blue hair rested against my thigh.

I leaned back in my seat when I heard someone walking over to my booth; I tilted my head to the side a bit and looked at the person in the corner of my eye. It was Sig, my favorite partner; I smirked and said "hey Sig, what's up?" He replied and said "oh nothin' I just another mission for you from, Krew. He wants us to go to the pumping station, and get him some Metal Heads. Are you up for it?" He leaned closer to me "I would do it alone, but…I know you have some special abilities. Think you can help out a Wastelander?" I nodded my head and scooped up, Miku.

I held her in my arms like an infant child, I and Sig began to walk towards the exit until Krew cut in between us. "Larka, I need you to go to the gun course, I have a little gift for you waiting over there" a small sound escaped his throat; I think it was a chuckle, Miku began to stir in her sleep and finally she awoke. She looked up at Krew and gave him a dirty look "oh look, its donut hole. Floating around as usual I see?" Krew ignored her and flew away from us. "After we're done we'll do a little shopping for you" Miku chirped "shopping?! For what, I don't need anything!" I chuckled at her "a friend of mine is going to pamper you, give you a touch up or two." She said crawling on top of my shoulder and started playing with my hair "hey, Larka…have you ever noticed that your hair is getting darker, everyday? I mean, it look's pretty! It's like a black color." You know, I never really paid much attention to my hair, I didn't know it was turning a black color until now. Maybe I should get it done…I guess, we walked out of the bar and off to the gun course we went. "Woo that was fun! Krew should give us new guns like this now and then, when did he decide you could get a weapon?" I held a brand new pea shooter in my hands as we walked out of the course; it was shiny and smelled so new. But during the whole course I couldn't stop thinking about that guy. Something about him seemed so familiar...why? I only thought of him as a normal person is all, just another guy that's part of The Underground. Nothing special what so ever, but him…he seemed so familiar. He almost reminded me of…myself in a way. Why did he remind me of myself? The way he acted to me today just reminded me of something…maybe not myself, but of someone in the past. His scent wasn't familiar…oh well; he must've been in the bar before, maybe that's why I recognize him.

"Hey Larka…" I heard Miku say, I looked at her in the corner of my eye as I started walking back to our apartment "what is it, Miku?" I replied, "Tomorrow…can I maybe…tease your hair?" I looked up at her a bit confused "tease? How do you know how to tease hair?" I asked her. "Oh well, when I used to be human I always wanted to be a beautician, and I loved to style my hair differently everyday; I always wanted to tease your hair. It's pretty long, soft, and it look's pretty healthy. How many times a year do you get it done, Larka?" That was a good question…how many times have I had it cut. "I'd have to say, maybe…once every two months? I don't let them do much, just cut off all the split ends, style it a little bit. I like my hair long" I replied and looked at the thick lock of hair; Buru had "do you style your…lock of hair?" I asked.

Miku nodded her head and told me she put a clip in it now and then. That was…a bit of a shocker, I never really saw her do her hair but oh well, I wanted to go home. "Miku…I'm tired, let's go home?" She nodded her head and gave me a big yawn. We walked back to our apartment and the man from earlier today appeared into my head again, and the hole way back I thought about him.


	2. Chapter 2

I was dreaming...I swear I was dreaming, this all couldn't be real. I was standing there in my wolf form over a dead body, it wasn't human nor was it an animal. It was a Metal Head; how did I kill a Metal Head? I don't even remember killing it! I looked around and saw it was the forest...why was I here again?! I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be back in my apartment with, Miku and I wanted to be sleeping in my bed with Buru next to me on my other pillow. I wanted my little sister...but why had I killed a Metal Head? I was so confused, I looked down at the corpse. It was covered in it's sickening blood, claw marks and teeth imprints marked it's hole body, I licked my lips and they tasted like salt, rust, and iron. I had the Metal Head's blood on my lips, I continued to look at it and it almost looked like a Gorilla. It had a long and thin tail that had bits (of what was left) of metal. On it's head was a Skull Gem, it had a long and narrow line that ran down the top of it. It was a crack, had I made that crack? I looked down at the face and it was mangled so badly that you couldn't even tell if it was a Metal Head. The bottom jaw was ripped off completly and a thin layer of flesh kept it attachted to the body, one of its eye balls hung out of its socket. Blood and viens consumed the slimy ball, blood oozed from the socket. The other eye was missing and along with the bottom jaw, the tongue was torn off completly. Had I done this? I couldn't have done this, I'm not _that_ strong...am I? I began to walk away from the corpse and over to the river, a gentle breeze blew my way and ruffled my soft pelt. I looked down into the water as a ray of light from the moon reflected off of the water, it made a mirror for me and I gasped at what I saw.

What I saw wasn't me at all! I was covered in...blood, you couldn't even see the white through all the dark red on me, my muzzle was a deep red as small drops of blood dripped into the clear water. I looked down at my paws, they were covered in blood and small bits of flesh remained on my black nails. I **HAD** killed that Metal Head...but...why? Why had I killed a Metal Head for no apparant reason? I didn't feel hungry, I actually felt full. I hadn't eaten any of the Metal Head, I'd be sick by now if I did. I backed away from the water and walked over to a small creek to wash off the blood stains. I placed my paw into the icy cold water and then the rest of me, I rolled around and licked myself like a little house cat. Soon I stood and walked out of the water, my pelt was clean but..something was different about it, something felt off. I turned to look at my tail and the tip of it was black! How did it get black? It couldn't have been black like that before, I then looked down at my paws. They were black as well! My front legs were black all the way up to my elbows. I was panicking and now I had to find out what the rest of me looked liked, I turned around to look at myself in the water again, and to my surprise my ears were black, and my muzzle was a gray color. What was happening in this dream? This couldn't be me, I was a pure white wolf. What had happened to me? I looked up at the sky as my wet pelt glisnned in the moon's rays, a lump had formed in the back of my throat and suddenly I took a deep breath and the lump jumped out of my throat. I let out a long, loud howl into the crisp night. I felt an odd power rising within me...what was happening to me? I continued to howl until I was out of breath, I lowered my head and saw a green light in the corner of my eye, I followed the light. I was so close to it now, it was blinding me so I closed my eyes and everything went dark.

I woke up to a hard tapping sound on my window, it felt cold and my eyes slowly fluttered open. I sat up instantly and panted...was it a dream? If so...it was pretty trippy. Beads of sweat rolled down the side of my face and I whipped them off with the back of my hand. I looked over to my side where Miku would sleep and she wasn't there, I heard water running in my bathroom...she was taking a shower. I looked out my window and saw pitch black, dark gray rain clouds consumed the sky and kept any sun light from entering the city, rain beat against my window hard and for a second I thought the rain was going to crack the glass. I rubbed my eyes and dragged myself out of bed and headed for the bathroom, I walked in and heard Miku singing "I've seen your boyfriend and I don't think he treats you right!" I heard her say. "I'm not the way you think I am no, I'm not the way you think I am no!" I giggled and sat down on the counter. I was wearing a pair of shorts and my tank top, I was too tired and too lazy to change my shirt last night; so I ended up crashing. "I called her on the phone and she touched herself, she touched herself, I called her on the phone and she touched herself and I laughed myself to sleep," I sang to Miku. She jumped and said "woah! Can I have some privacy please? You know what, I'm almost done. Let me rinse off, and the showers yours," Miku whistled a little tune and turned off the shower. I heard the water shut off and I saw her little blue paw reach out from behind the curtain. She grabbed a thick dark blue wash cloth and wrapped it around herself. She stepped out and flipped her wet lock of hair "the shower's all yours babe!" She winked at me. I smiled and rolled my eyes, I began to take off my top as soon as I heard the door close. I took off every last bit of clothing I had and looked at myself in the mirror, I saw my messy, long black hair and saw my face. I had pale skin, light green eyes that almost looked like emeralds, my lips were a light pink, and a round, large breasts. Sometimes I hated these things they would get in the way, I really don't need them, they're just balls of blubber that happened to be on my chest.

I continued to look at them and saw the tattoo's I had on them, they had roses on them and they looked like they were growing out of the skin...literaly. The thorns looked like they were cutting the flesh, a thin layer of skin poked out and the roses curved over my balls of fat. I sighed and turned away from the mirror, I walked into the shower and turn it on. I felt the cold water run down my body and soon the cold turned into warm, steamy liquid. I sat down in the shower and leaned my head back against the wall. My hair was soaked and I grabbed the shampoo, I opened the cap and went to squirt some onto my hands when I noticed something odd about my nails. I looked at them and saw crusted blood...where did it come from? Was...was my dream real? Tut! It was just a dream and the blood was probably from the gun corse. I was scratching at a box trying to get it open so I could get some ammo. Yeah, that had to be it, it must've stained the sensitive skin under my nails. I put some shampoo in my hand and rubbed my hands together, I placed them in my hair and scrapped my skelp, and so on. I came out twenty minutes later and I felt so refreshed. I was ready to start my day but unfortunatly...it was pouring outside, and today was my day off. Boy, Krew sure did pick the crappy days to give me a little day off. Oh well, I'd use an umbrella or something and today was special! Today I was going to get another tattoo. I was going to have it placed on my neck and most of it was going to snake its way along my neck and face.

I walked out of the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around my body and went into my closet, I pulled out a black sweater with a hoodie, a shirt with long fish net sleeves, and jeans that had holes on the knees. Not too big and not too small, they were perfect. I pulled out my combat boots and began to dress myself. Me and Miku walked out of our apartment with an umbrella to my side, Miku sat on my shoulder as we walked out the front door into the pouring rain. I opened up my umbrella and heard the drops of rain fall on top of it. We walked a few blocks until we came to a little tattoo parlor, we walked in and I could smell the metal and ink in the air. I walked up to the casher and pulled out a folded up piece of paper out of my pocket. I handed it to him and he guided me and Miku to the back room. About three hours later I came out with a large tattoo on my neck, it was a purple flower with a skull in the center of it. The skulls mouth was wide open as vines grew and wrapped its self around the skulls sharp cannines, and vines also grew out of its empty eye sockets that were black and had little purple flowers on them. The hole flower was a dark color, from the inside of it, it started off as a dark purple and begins to lighten up on the petels. The skull was a white and gray color and the tip of the petals on the flower were long and they curved around my jaw bone and any where else. Miku looked at it and tried very hard not to touch the raw skin; she told me it looked interesting and she wanted to me to meet one of her friends. She had a few bucks and wanted her to do something to my hair.

We walked all over the place in the rain until we found this friend of hers, finally we found her and about two hours later I came out with my hair layered and slightly spiked (Note: It look's like this now basically: .). Me and Miku were walking in front of the palace where The Baron lived...I hated him and I hated the soldiers here. They were a bunch of fools that don't even _**know**_ what they're doing. As we were walking one of the gaurds bumped into me and rubbed up against the raw skin under my shirt, the fabrics rubbing against the swollen hives. I hissed and gripped my shoulder, Miku looked at the guard and said "hey...aren't you going to say sorry? That was pretty rude of you to pump into her like that! You big jerk off." I looked up at Miku and glared "Miku..." I said, and looked at the gaurd. He was glaring at us threw his metal mask and marched over to us, he grabbed Buru and said "what was that you rat?" I spun around quickly and grabbed Miku by the tail "hey, let her go she didn't mean it" I growled at him. Well he didn't let go and one thing led to another, the guard said some things, Miku and I were running, and the guards were chasing after us. I ran and ran from them, Miku was tucked into my jacket with my hood up protecting my hair. Though it didn't do much, my hair still got wet and I was running at top speed. My lungs were expanding at every breath as my heart beat against my rib cage constantly. I saw Krew's bar in the distance, yes! I was safe, but it didn't last long.

As I ran a group of guards on some zoomer's appeared in front of me, armed and ready to fire. I made a sharp turn as they fired their weapons, I made a turn down to another section of the city. I ran and ran and I never stopped...not even once. Soon I was jumping and something inside me was yearing me to stop, but I didn't listen; as I ran I took a turn down an alley and came to an immediate hault. I looked around in the alley way and there was no escape, the guards were coming, I could smell them in the air. In the corner of my eye I saw a little door, I ran to it and opened it. I crawled inside it and closed it quickly. I pressed my ear to the door and listened to the guards asking them selves questions such as: "where did she go?" or "she just dissapered!" I only chuckled at the confused guards. They were still looking for me though, I couldn't leave this hiding spot any time soon but I couldn't just stay here! I crept deeper into my little hiding place and saw that it was a little hide out of some sort. I thought for a second and said "Miku...where exactly _is_ the underground hide out?" Miku looked up at me and shrugged her shoulders. I looked around and saw bunk beds, a table with maps on it, on the wall was pictures of The Baron and another man with orange hair. They both had writing on them, but The Baron's picture had a large "x" going threw it. On the wall hung a Zoomer, it looked like someone was building it, there were rooms in the back that lead to other champers of the hide out. There was a pipe, that must be the water supply; in another corner was a boiler. It must've been used for the heat. I was alone in this little hide out and I began to wonder...where exactly was I? Miku jumped off my shoulder and was looking around herself, we were both in the underground hide out.

I sniffed the air and I caught the scent of some humans. They were moving too, I had to get out of here quick! I ran over to the table where Miku was, she was looking at the map and scooped her up. "Hey!" She squeaked I placed a hand over her mouth and said "we _need_ to get out of here now, there's people here." As we made our way to the entrence I stopped dead in my tracks. There I saw icy blue eyes glaring at me, I stood there thinking. How was I going to get out now? I backed up and looked around and then I decided...I needed to fight my way out. I growled and ran into one of the other rooms, it was empty but I looked for a weapon I could use. I left my gun at home, who knew what people would say if they saw someone carrying a gun with a blue Ottsel on their shoulder. Miku jumped out of my arms and ran out of the room "Larka, c'mon! We need to get out of here now!" I continued to look around the room and finally I turned around to follow her. I saw those icy blue eyes again and something hit me in the stomache. I coughed and crumpled to the floor, everything around me went pitch black.

Everything around me was dark, I was alone and I was standing there. In front of me I saw a green light, someone was calling my name "Larka...Larka come to me" it said. I began to slowly walk towards the light "come and awaken me, awaken me from my slumper," I walked towards it slowly. What power was it talking about? I heard it call to me again "Larka, Larka wake up...Larka...LARKA!" It screamed. My eyes shot open and I gasped, I looked around the room and I felt a sharp pain in my stomache. I gripped it and then my sore shoulder, everything hurt! I then saw Miku sitting in front of me with a frown on her face, she looked scared. She cupped my face with her warm, blue paws "Larka, this guy is coming to talk to u--" before she finished her sentance a man walked in. I looked up to see who it was and I knew right away, the blue eyed man from before. The one with the tattoos all over his face, the mohagony dread locks...the one from the bar. He pulled up a chair and sat in front of me, he glared at me as he crossed his arms, his jaw was stiff and finally it moved. He began to speak "who exactly are you?" He said in a raspy voice. I gulped and opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I narrowed my eyes and said "why should I tell you?" I looked at his extended ears, they had tattoos on it just like his face. He growled "let me say this again. What. Is. Your. Name?" He said stressing all the words. I released my shoulder and my stomache, Miku was hiding behind me and whispered "just tell him who you are...he's scary." Scary? I saw nothing scary about this man, he was just irritating is all. "And let me tell you this again, why. Should. I. Tell. You. My. Name?" I replied. A small smirk had formed on my lips, he growled and stood up from his seat. He walked over to me and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and picked me up, he pressed me against the wall and I let out a squeak. This felt unconfortable and it hurt! I began to squirm and he pressed his body to mine, now I felt very unconfortable. He was trying to keep me from squirming, but it only made me struggle more. I beared my teeth at him and let out another growl "what the hell is your name, and _**WHY**_ were you in here?!"

"P-put me down and I'll tell you!" The man released me and I fell to the floor, I backed away from him and gripped my throat. I sighed and said "my name is Larka...I was hiding is all, I didn't want to stay long." The man looked down at me, and he didn't look like he was buying it "why were you _hiding_?" I felt Miku crawl into my lap, she curled up into a little ball and looked up at the man. "I...accidently hit a KG, and...they started chasing after me, so I ran...and hid." The man continued to stare me down, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. He opened it up and said: "a girl who look's to be about twenty one or twenty two, has black hair, light green eyes, and has a blue rat like creature with her, she was wearing a black jacket, torn jeans, and has a purple tattoo on her neck. Wanted dead or alive, beware: she's dangerous." I stopped breathing for God know's how long, Miku shot up from my lap and said "what?! You mean...she's...she's wanted?! She just...we just..." Miku also stopped talking. We were both in shock. "Look's like you did more than just hitting a KG, exactly...what did you do?" The man asked me again, I ran a hand threw my hair and started breathing again. "Miku called one of the guard's a jerk off, I tried to explain to him that she didn't mean it. He wouldn't listen to me and he aimed his gun at her...the last thing I remember is tackling him to the ground. Everything went black and I was laying on the ground, Miku was yelling at me to get up. I got up, grabbed her, and we ran like hell...that's all I remember, I swear." I couldn't remember what I did, but I was shocked at the fact that we were wanted. Suddenly another image popped into my head, I looked down at Miku and said "Buru...the KG I attacked...did I...kill him?" Miku looked up at me and frowned, a sudden fear appeared in her eyes and slowly she nodded her head.

The image of a man laying on the ground, broken, bleeding, bits of his flesh were torn off and a large slash stretched across his neck. I was scared now, I had killed a person...a human...I was turning into an animal. I looked up at the man, his eyes were narrowed and said "you might want to stay a little longer, you caused quite a stir. They're still looking for you, since you're already here...might as well stay" he smirked. I nodded my head and stood up brushing myself off. Miku sat on my shoulder and mummbled something, it kind of sounded like "I shouldn't have said anything...it's all my fault." I looked at her in the corner of my eye and whispered "it's not your fault, just relax." I looked at the man and said "you got a place for me to just hang out for a bit? So I'm not in the way of what ever you're doing, that is" he nodded his head. He spoke again "but I have one question for you, you work for Krew right?" I nodded my head "tell me, you sick of him yet?" I nodded my head again. He smirked "ever thought about working for the underground? Even if you want to or not, Krew's already replaced you. One of our...men reported back saying he's working for him, he also mentioned Krew saying 'that damn girl was too much trouble anyways'" that fat asshole. "Yeah...might as well" I said in a bored tone, Miku began to move and said "what? You're willing to work for a this guy? This guy that pratically pinned you to the wall, and forced you to tell him about yourself?!" I ignored her. "Good, because I already got a mission for you. We need someone to go down to the pumping station. I sent a few of my men there to scout for any signs of The Baron turning off the water again. I sent them about a day ago, and not one of them returned." I nodded my head and said "I'll do it; by the way...what's your name?" The man replied "Torn."

Me and Miku made our way to the pumping station, it was easy. Torn gave us a few things to hide our identity's, it was pretty easy getting around the KG that were lurking around every where looking for me and Miku. We were at the station, I hid behind a tree and looked at a group of Metal Heads lurking around. I was taking off my clothes while Miku kept an eye for any sign of someone or something coming. I quickly went into my wolf form and nugded Buru. She smiled wide and crawled onto my back, but before we even went any where...I went near the water. I looked at myself and saw no black ears, no gray muzzle, I turned to look at my tail. No black tip, I looked down at my front legs. No black fur, I was all white...pure white. "Ready Miku?" I asked and she nodded her head, and I ran out from behind the tree. My paws patted against the rough sand under my feet as the wind blew threw my pelt. Miku hung on tightly as I galloped and jumped from piller to piller to get to the valve. As I made my way to the valve, I was looking for Torn's men. We had no success. We only found one and he was barley alive, with the help of Miku I pulled him onto my back and galloped back to where I had left my clothes. Back by the tree I was putting my clothes on while Miku watched the man. I put on my shirt as I slipt my arms into the fish net sleeves. Once I was done I picked up the man, threw his arm around my shoulder and began to make my way to the entrance to the pumping valve. The door opened and there we saw Torn, he looked at the man with great concern and said "you guys are in."

That night I slept at the hide out with Miku by my side, she slept soundly while I lied there awake. I felt guilty for what I did today, I had to do something to keep my mind off of it. I got up and walked into the main room, Torn stood there talking to a man with blonde hair who had an orange Ottsel sitting on his shoulder. I waited for their conversation to stop and finally Torn looked over at me, "Jak this is, Larka; she'll be coming with you." I looked at the blonde and his Ottsel, I walked over to this Jak person and looked at him for a second. He smelled like Krew's bar...was he Krew's new hired gun? "You'll be going with them to the strip mine, rescue a guy named Vin and report back to me once you're done, Larka. After that we'll see what your skills are, if they're any good we can use you on some single missions." I nodded my head, Jak began to walk towards the exit and I followed after him. "Larka...what about Miku? Aren't you taking her with you?" I heard Torn ask, I turned to look at him and said "no...I'm going to let her rest, she's had enough adventure for today," with that, I walked out the door and followed Jak into the dark, cold night. The three of us got into a zoomer and there we were off, off to t he strip mine to rescue this "Vin" person.


	3. Chapter 3

As we flew to the strip mine some small talk was made. "So, you used to work for Krew? He mentioned some things about you, he said you were a good worker…but you were a lot of trouble sometimes." I looked down at the street seeing some people walk by and some KG, thank God there weren't any KG in their Zoomer's tonight. The Ottsel talked to me as well, "so toots" – he said "you got a name?" I answered him; I told him my name was Larka. I didn't really care to talk to them at the moment I was actually more concerned about the KG finding me, Torn said he'd keep me safe…and once I got back to the base, I could rest and he could test me on my skills later. Then Jak started talking to me "so…I heard you did something to a KG, I heard that's what kind of got you into the underground. What did you do?" I shook my head and said "I can't remember…I don't know what I really did, or what I was doing." We arrived at the power station and we walked in, I saw the warp gate. I hated those things…I used one once, and I didn't like it one bit. Well we walked over to it, jumped threw the gate, and there we were on our way to rescue Vin.

Our fight was long and I was pretty tired, of course it was dark, and I hadn't slept all night. I'm pretty sure it was morning by now, Jak, Daxter, and I walked up to a sliding door that had a control panel on it. We saw that it was locked and Jak pressed a button to open it, as soon as he opened it a man started screaming in the room. He was firing a gun and screamed "ahhh! Stay back!" We both slid to the side to the side of the door trying to avoid getting shot, Jak was shouting over the gun fire "hey! Are you Vin?!" The man only replied with more gun shots and more screams. I looked down at Daxter and said "Jak! Do something, this guy's **crazy**!" Jak asked again, but the nut ball only replied saying don't kill me. "Look if we were here to kill you, you wouldn't be talking right now!" The gun shots stopped. He looked at us and spoke; I only tuned out his words. I was too distracted and I was thinking again.

I felt tired and guilty, I wanted to sleep and relax. "Larka…hey, Larka wake up toots!" I snapped back into reality and looked at who was calling me, it was Daxter and he was at my feet taping his foot against the ground. "We're out of here, you look tired so…go back to the hide out and sleep" I heard Jak's voice ringing in my ears, he was right, I _was_ tired. I only nodded my head and made my way to the warp gate that was near Vin. Back at the power station I walked outside to see the zoomer parked outside, waiting for me. I got in and felt dizzy; maybe I should wait for Jak and make him drive. I yawned and crawled into the zoomer and drove off. My head was spinning and a few times I thought I'd crash the zoomer, but I made it back. I dragged myself inside and back into the room with Miku. She was still asleep and was sprawled out across the bed, I smiled and walked over to the bed and pushed her to the side.

I threw myself on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, I was so tired…I didn't know how long I could last, my eye lids grew heavy…they began to fall and soon, I feel into a deep slumber. I was dreaming again…it had the same light and I had the same color in my pelt. I couldn't help but let out a howl, the moon was calling to me. I followed the light and it led me…to a large tree in the woods. I saw a green little man standing in front of it; he was looking at the tree and the plants around it, I opened my mouth to speak but only a bark came out. The man turned around to look at me, he smiled and said "hello."

Light flooded the room and my eyes fluttered open, I sat up and rubbed my face. I heard people talking in the other room; it was Torn and someone else. It sounded like a female; "Tess, watch over the place for me. If Jak and Daxter come back give them his mission, I'm going to train the new girl today. I'm just going to do a few tests, see if she's got potential." I yawned and tuned out of the conversation, I looked at the end of my bed and saw a pair of clothes sitting there. It was clothes that were given for me, probably from that Tess girl. I crawled out of bed and grabbed the clothes; I slipped into the bathroom and began to change. I came out five minutes later, I was wearing my combat boots, I was wearing a black tank top, and baggy shorts.

I felt a feeling in my stomach; it was pulling at the walls of my stomach. I was hungry, might as well get something to eat. Suddenly I felt something crawling up my back, it was Miku. "Hey partner!" I heard her chirp, I smiled as I walked into the main room, and I heard Torn start talking again. "Larka…I'm going to be training you for a while, see if you really do have potential for the underground." I only nodded my head and he guided me out the door and out to a zoomer, I didn't know where he was driving us. I was still pretty tired and I was a bit dizzy. Finally he lowered the zoomer and tapped me on the arm. He told us that we were here and this was the place he was going to train me.

He guided me up a ramp and into the forest…great, just where I want to be. He took me over to a little creek and stood there in front of me, he was standing in a fighting position. "First off, I want to see your moves, show me what you got," Miku jumped off my shoulder and sat by the water's edge. She watched the both of us and I charged at Torn, I charged at him with a punch to the gut. He blocked it, I was expecting that.

Punch

Kick

Hit

Drop kick

I did it all, adrenaline was coursing threw my veins as I trained with Torn. He stopped and said "enough! That's good…let's take a breather," I nodded my head and walked over to Miku, I sat down by her. I still felt dizzy; maybe it was because I'm still hungry. I looked over to where Torn was sitting, he was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed shut. He was asleep…good, I got up and began to look for something to eat and finally…I found it. A yard away from the creek was a young buck; he was eating some fresh grass and was drinking water from the creek. I growled in pleasure and slipped behind a bush, I began to take off my clothing and came out looking like a wolf.

I watched the young buck from the bush and waited for my chance to strike, finally I dashed from behind the bush, and the chase began. It was a short chase, I took the young buck down with a bite to the back leg, biting the neck, and almost breaking it. I dragged the dead body over to the river and began to feast. The sound of flesh tearing, the sweet taste of blood oozing into my mouth, my eyes were covered with a black sheet of blood shed and gore. I was being my old self again in my wolf form, how I and the pack would act when we finally caught something. I ate my prey quickly and felt myself getting full; I pulled away from the dead corpse and jumped into the river.

I climbed out of the water clean as a whistle, not a single trace of blood lingered on my white fur. I was beginning to wonder if Torn was awake yet, hopefully not. I ran behind the bush, got dressed, and ran over to where we were training; thank God Torn was still asleep. He must've had a long night last night, trying to figure out how to bring down The Baron and all. I walked over to him, grasped his shoulder and gave him a gentle shake. "Torn…Torn" I said, he slowly woke up and looked at me. "W-what, what is it?" He grumbled I felt Miku jump on to my shoulder and look down at him. "Are we done training for today? Or do we still have some things to go over?"

Torn POV:

"Are we done training for today? Or do we still have some things to go over?" I looked at her; her hair was glistening in the suns rays. It was wet and I was tired, I and the Shadow were up all night talking about her. "No…we're done for today," she nodded her head and sat next to me. I looked at her and drifted back into a deep slumber and my dream began. "Torn, her powers are awakening…she's not just any ordinary girl. She's special and you must watch over her, Torn; she's a fighting spirit and you must help her awaken her true abilities." I nodded my head, walking over to Larka's bedroom door. I looked at her; she was sleeping peacefully with that blue rat by her side. I had been watching her since the day I met her, the Shadow had sent me down to that bar to keep an eye on her.

She looked so relax and her breathing looked very even out, she hardly even budged in her sleep. As I watched her I observed her curves, her legs, hips, face, and every little feature I could find. I had to admit, she was quite the looker. I'm sure if she tried hard enough she could make any guy fall for her. But, she didn't seem the type to actually flirt with men, and for that matter, doesn't seem like the kind of girl that didn't want anything to do with them. She seemed like a tomboy in a way, an attractive one. The Shadow said _I_ had to help her awaken her true powers, but how the hell was I going to do that?! I knew this training might not help, but I had to give it a try…he also said not to send her near any dark eco. He's gonna be pissed when he finds out I sent her to the strip mine with, Jak.

As I slept I suddenly heard a growling sound, large feet padding against the ground, and roaring. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a large white wolf in front of me, and in front of that wolf were three metal heads. They were glaring at the beast; a gentle wind was blowing and gently ruffled the soft pelt. The bristles on the wolf's back were standing up straight, its tail puffed up like an angry cat, and saliva dripped from its mouth. I stretched my right arm over to my left, grabbed my dagger, and watched the metal heads. Before I could even make a move, the wolf tackled a metal head to its left; the animal growled and made a wet hissing sound as the beast bit down into its neck. The Metal head thrashed and tried to grab a hold of something from under the large dog, another Metal head was sneaking up behind the beast. Those cheats, quickly I jumped from my spot and tackled the other metal head as my dagger slid into the creatures back.

Blood oozed from the deep wound and the creature let out a hoarse cry of pain, small streams of blood leaked from the creature's mouth and stained the fresh green grass beneath it. I pulled the dagger out of its back and shoved it into the shoulder. The blade made a loud scrapping sound as it brushed against the bone, the metal head let out another cry and with all my strength I ran my dagger across the shoulders, blood oozed from the large gash and the Metal head fell to the ground, blood oozing from its mouth. I pulled the knife out of the body, the breathing coming to a halt and, as I stood, another Metal head had tackled me to the ground. I held my arms in front of my face trying to protect it; it clawed at my forearms and I let out a scream of pain, blood ran down my arm and dripped onto my face. The pain was great but soon, it stopped. The Metal Head that was on top of me was now on the ground, a large flesh of white fur was on top of it and on the side of the beast was a long, blue streak of fur. Dodger blue, once I focused my vision I saw it was the rat, Miku.

I looked back at the wolf and saw that it was Larka, Larka was this beautiful wolf! When the Shadow said she was a wolf, he didn't say she was the size of two, muscular KG put together! She was one big wolf, and my God did she have a lot of strength. The Metal Head was gasping for air as her jaw was locked tight around the throat, blood oozing from the creature. It kicked and thrashed trying to get out from under her, but she was too strong, she over powered the beast. She was the dominant female. Finally, after a long struggle, the Metal Head's movement stopped, Larka pulled away from the creature and her head was rising slowly. She stood over the dead body and gracefully lifted her head to the sky, her snout pointed straight up; she opened her mouth slightly and took a deep breath. She closed her mouth slightly and, a sound I had never heard before erupted from her mouth. The sound was odd, but it sounded like the wild was calling, like she was calling the wild.

She was howling, howling over the fact that she had made a kill? But as I looked closer at the young wolf, something about her was different. Before, I saw an all white wolf, but now the rim and tip of her ears were turning a black color. As she howled the black was consuming her ears, it was spreading as the small white hairs, the beauty of them, the wolf, shinning glory they held was now turning black. Black as night; as the ears turned completely black, a long black streak was running down her back and ended at the tip of her tail, turning it black as well. What was happing to her? She was changing colors, from white to black…what _was _she? Suddenly, the air was still and the woods were silent. I looked around me and nothing was moving, none of the birds were chirping, I couldn't see a single deer in sight. I looked back at Larka, and saw she was lying on the ground, she was curled up into a ball and slowly…she was becoming human again. At first I thought she would be wearing clothes, but now that she was fully transformed back to normal…she was nude. I felt my face go hot, was I blushing? I pushed the thought aside, and crawled over to her. I looked down at my arms, they were wounded and bleeding and I wasn't sure if I could support her all the back to the hide out.

I had to call for some help so I reached into a my back pocket, I pulled out my comm. Link when suddenly I heard a faint moan come from the heap of flesh in front of me, I looked up at Larka and saw her rising. She was using her hands and arms for support, she let out another groan, and lifting her right hand she rubbed the side of her head.

Larka's POV:

My head was hurting when I had awakened; I held my hand to my pounding head and took a deep breath. "Fuck my head hurts" I mumbled, I looked around and saw a dead Metal Head next to me. I guess that thing took all my strength, I felt drained after killing that thing but my mouth tasted of iron, rust, and salt. Speaking of rust, I could smell it drifting in the air and it was strong…as if it were right behind me. I felt a cold wind blow my way; it blew gently along my breasts, I felt cold and the cool breeze wasn't helping because I could feel my nipples suddenly harden; they always did that when they got too cold. But that wasn't just it; the smell of blood was driving me wild. It wasn't like any other blood I had ever smelled before, I could feel my hormones coursing threw me and it felt…odd. I took a deep breath of the smell when suddenly; I heard a voice "L-Larka?" I heard a raspy voice. I stopped moving and slowly I turned around to face the voice.

When I saw who it was my face grew hot, I was probably blushing ten different shades of red. "T-Torn…h-how long were you there for?" I stuttered Torn was looking at me with wide eyes. I watched him carefully and saw him move his arms, another gust of blood flooding my nostrils and I looked down at his arms. There! That was the cause of the blood, that's right…Torn was attacked by the Metal Head I killed. I didn't know it had gotten his arms. Along his forearms were three, long, and bleeding gashes running down ward on his forearm. The aroma of blood was delicious, almost made me want to taste the rich crimson droplets on his arm. A sheet of black slowly slid over my eyes and I was at the point of no return. I crawled over to Torn, still nude, I heard him backing away a bit when I grabbed his arm. I heard him wince as I grabbed his sore forearm. I trailed my index finger along the rim of one of his gashes, pulled away, and raised the finger to my lips. I took a whiff and the smell of fresh blood filled my nostrils. I smiled wide and licked the tip of my finger, the taste of blood entering my mouth. I savored the flavor and felt the same sensation as before, but this time I became light headed.

"T-Torn" I whispered and collapsed on top of him, the last thing I remembered was warm arms wrapping around me slightly, "Miku…bring me my clothes…please" I whispered as I lied there. My eyes closed and I drifted to sleep.

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I sat up in bed; I looked down at myself and saw I was dressed in the same black tank top, combat boots, and baggy shorts. I placed a hand on my cheek and rubbed it, what had I done? I didn't want to do that, but something about his flavor made me want more…more than just blood, I lust him. I looked around the room and saw Miku sleeping at the end of the bed; I groaned and swung my legs over the bed. My feet landed on the ground with a gentle thud and stood, I walked to the door way of my bedroom and looked out into the hallway, and I couldn't see anyone. I sniffed the air, I couldn't smell anyone…everything was quiet, too quiet. I walked out into the hallway looking around, dragging my feet along the floor I yawned wide. My thoughts were racing as I thought about what had happened earlier today and as thought more about it…the more it seemed familiar. I thought about my pack and what are mating rituals were, one mating ritual would require tasting a male or female, what was it? To tell the truth, you literally _did_ taste the other. It doesn't matter how you did it, you just did…like what I did in the forest, and for example, I "tasted" the male. God, no wonder why I lust Torn so much…because…because in a way, I…I want him to be my mate. But this couldn't be, we had just met and I'm sure we had nothing in common, I'm sure if we did talk we'd end up just being friends.

As I walked around I managed to find the main room, I walked over to the round table Torn always stood at and looked at the maps of the city. I looked at the maps running my finger along the streets, he had circled some different locations but none of them kept my interest. I looked away from the maps and walked away, I looked at all the other things in the room, the bunk beds, the Zoomer, the boiler…everything. As I was looking, I saw there was a clock and the time was 5AM. So, no wonder why everyone was missing, they were all still asleep. But if they're still in the building…then how come I couldn't smell them? Maybe because I was tired still, it usually happened when I got exhausted. I'm sure that was it, just tired is all. Soon, I was bored and made my way back to my room. As I walked to my room I started day dreaming, rough yet gentle lips caressed my lips, strong hands held me by the waist. My breasts were pressed against his chest as my arms snaked their way around his neck. A thick dread lock brushed against my hand as the tip of his tongue rubbed my bottom lip, beckoning for an entrance.

I played hard to get and he bit down hard on my lip, not too hard so I wouldn't bleed. I gasped and he took the chance to insert his tongue into my mouth. It searched every corner of my mouth and rubbed against mine, his right hand was moving lower to my thigh. He rubbed it gently as his other hand played with the rim of my pants. I moaned softly into his mouth as I felt the button of my pants come lose, the zipper sliding down. My jeans were losing around my waist and both of his hand worked on my pants. I felt the fabric brushing against my legs as he pulled away from my mouth, and began kissing my collar bone. He sucked and nipped at the soft skin and I couldn't help, but let out a moan. As my jeans fell to the floor his hands began to rub my more…feminine parts. I gasped and felt two fingers poking at my clit; I pulled him away from my neck and grasped his free hand. I held it up to my mouth and wrapped my mouth around his index and middle finger. He let out a moan as he slipped his fingers into my underwear, his fingers were rough and gentle against my skin. I let out a moan full of ecstasy, and continued to suck on his fingers.

My day dream had ended and looked around the bathroom, while I was day dreaming I had walked into the bathroom and crawled into the tub. My fingers were playing with the button of my jeans, I was very tempted to take care of my hormones and rid of the sensation of blood rushing in between my legs constantly. I turned to my side and let out a groan, I couldn't do this…I just couldn't. I sat there for God knows how long until I finally gave him, I undid my jeans, slid them off, slid off my underwear and my fingers slipped into the wet folds. I was pleasured, and all I thought about was Torn, how I wanted Torn, how I wanted him to be mine. God this couldn't be happening.

I was done and I was breathing evenly, my legs sprawled out inside the tub, my hands rested at my sides and the smell of sweet pleasure drifted in the air. Finally, I decided to get dressed and remembered something: my gun back at my old apartment! And all my clothes, I stepped out of the tub, washed it out, and walked over to the sink cleaning my hands. I looked into the mirror and saw only me, light green eyes, pale skin, long black and layered hair, and small light pink lips. I continued to stare until I saw a figure in the corner of the window; I focused on the image and saw it was, Torn. I turned off the sink and turned around the face him, his icy blue eyes boring holes into my fore head. "Larka we have some more training to do today, we didn't quite finish yesterday, you feelin' up to it?" I knew what he meant, he meant my health. I nodded my head unable to speak to him, his arms wrapped up in bandages and I saw Miku walk into the bath room and over to me. She crawled up my side and sat on my shoulder and said "no worries Tattoo-wonder, Larka here's up to anything! Ain't that right buddy?" She nudged me and I giggled, "Yeah…_we _are up to anything."

(Yeah…that's the end of chapter three, I don't know if the masturbation part was really needed…but, I had to put it in there! I like a good sexual activity in the third chapter dammit! D: And besides, I know my friend loves my story. She likes it than any other story I've written, heck she likes it when I write her rp starters. Well, I hope you like this chapter R&R PLEASE! D:

Larka: I doubt they will.

Me: Hey…shut up, you don't know that!

Larka: Don't tell me to shut up, you're the one who's talking to them self right now!

Me: …That is not true!

Larka: Yes it is, I'm only a fragment of your imagination…only a little creation you made up before you even started writing this story!

Me: …I hate you.

Larka: I love you too. C:


	4. Chapter 4

??? POV:

The wind was blowing once again in the mountains; the snow was thick, and stained with blood. I had led a group hunt today while; Skop was back at the den taking care of our latest litter. Mating season had passed twice and we were the only members in the pack that didn't mate ever since we lost are precious, Larka. Skop was heart broken when he couldn't find her after the snow storm. A human was high in the mountains and had screamed, he was being attacked by a bear, and it had caused an avalanche. Unfortunately, Skop's hunting party was near the area where the avalanche occurred. The group had been separated and Larka fell off the cliff with snow dragging her down. Skop looked every where for her…but, in the end, he couldn't find her. After a month we had given up and decided the say she was dead, but I didn't believe that. Something was telling me that my little Larka was still alive, but Skop thought otherwise.

We were heading back towards the den with a large hunk of meat for the pups, and my mate. We were close and my muzzle was soaked wet with blood, the crimson liquid stained my lips, along with the others. Our paws padded gently along the snow as a limb was being dragged through the snow. We were all quiet as the wind blew violently, snow stuck to our pelts, the wind whistled in my ears, and we were full of goat. We had caught an old mountain goat and ripped off a leg, the thickest one on the body. We stepped on our territory, I told the others to take the food in the den for the pups; I looked around and saw Skop looking off into the distance. His head was raised high into the sky as he looked at the stars. I trotted over to him and stood by his side, I let out a small growl and said "Skop…what do you see up there?" I turned to look at him in the corner of my eye; his yellow eyes glowed against his black pelt.

But in his eyes, I saw no life as if he was dead, but I know there was life within them. He turned to look at me, he licked my muzzle and said "I see something, Tanjuu…I think its, Larka." He was seeing a form…a shape of our daughter in the stars, but something was telling me different. I turned to look at my mate and said "I don't think she's dead, Skop. She's down there in that city; we must go find her—"I was cut off with a loud, vicious growl from Skop "No, Tanjuu! Larka fell off that cliff, the snow carried her down a cliff I saw it myself. She is **not **she is dead! I saw her die before my very eyes…right before me, Tanjuu." My ears were pressed flat against my skull, what was he saying? Had he gone mad?

"I can't do this anymore, Skop" I said backing away from him. Skop looked at me confused "what? Can't take what anymore?" I closed my eyes tightly and my lips curled into a snarl "you! I can't take you anymore, Skop! You're depressed and I'm starting to think you've gone mad, it's been two years now Skop…two years! I can't take this anymore Skop…I just can't. I believe our daughter is still alive, but you…you are just so negative about it! You believe she is dead…I can't." I looked at my mate, he looked hurt even more. "Tanjuu…please…" I heard him say in a whisper, I shook my head and backed away "I'm leaving to look for our daughter, Skop. I'll look by myself" I turned around and began to walk away. I heard Skop following after me and he was growling "I thought we were going to mate this year! You said we would, I've waited for you for too long my love…please…just, before you go…please." I stopped and everything was silent, I growled and remembered I had promised him that I would mate with him this year. If it was the only thing that would make him slightly happy…I would do it.

**Larka POV:**

I stood in the gun course and looked at Torn, he had a small smirk plastered on his face, "alright Larka, today we'll see how well you can handle a gun. Take the gun course and try to get 80000 points. If you can get more, I'll be pretty impressed." I nodded my head and held two guns in both of my hands. Instead of a little pea shooter, Torn gave me two mini-pea shooters. In both of my hands were two small, long, broken-butterflies. They were black with small, blue disks on the side of them that held the bullets. (Play Resident Evil 4 and you'll know where I got the broken butterfly idea) I wanted to impress Torn, that was my goal…I wanted him to be impressed.

Miku sat on my shoulder and looked down at my new weapons, she had a glint in her eye and said "WOW those are way better than the one, Krew gave us! I wonder why, Torn gave us new guns." The alarm went off and the wooden figures of metal heads began to appear. I began to shoot the dummies, scraps of wood flew every where, and the guns had quit the kick in them. I kicked the KG boxes and found them full of ammo. I reloaded the guns, shoot again and Miku sat on my shoulder, she was laughing insanely as her blue lock flying back and forth. We were at the end of the course and the last dummy stood in front of me, I aimed one of my guns at it and fired. The last thing I saw was a cloud of smoke, wood flying in the air, and the alarm going off.

I lowered my weapon and a smirk crawled upon my lips as I walked forward, I walked out of the course and looked to see what my score was. 90000 points, well that was quit the number, I turned to look at Torn and saw his jaw dangling, he was gapping at my score and finally he closed his mouth, he looked at me and gave me the same glare he did this morning. "You're pretty good, Larka we've been wanting a new Sharpshooter," I looked down at my weapons and back up at, Torn. "Hey…I _had_ a gun I received from, Krew. I left it at my apartment the day I attacked that KG, is it a possibility…that maybe, we could go there and get my clothes and gun?" I was kind of tired of wearing baggy shorts; I need some pants or something. "Actually we can't, it seems the day you became a wanted criminal the KG found out where you lived, went to your apartment, and raided it. They took all your belongings, including the gun…sadly. So we can't go back…they'll know if you came back too." My brow twitched and I nodded my head, guess I was stuck with shorts and tank tops.

Miku patted me on top of the head and back up at, Torn "hmm…maybe we can get it back, besides…we can't go back to the Hip Hog Saloon, Krew might rat us out." I looked up at her in the corner of my eye "no, Miku, it's okay it doesn't matter. We'd probably get caught and killed or something" I replied. I began to walk over to Torn and gave him a bored expression "so what else, Tattoo-wonder? You want me to do some more training or something?" I looked at his face; in my opinion…he had some handsome features. I wanted to kiss him…just once, but I had to resist I couldn't let myself get too carried away. But, it feels as if I'm already lost.

**Torn POV:**

I watched her carefully and saw the beauty she held in her face, her features, and those guns just made it even better. She had cute, small, pink lips that beckoned for me to kiss them…just a little peck. I resisted the urge to do such a thing, I looked at the rat and thought about how lucky she was to be able to hear Larka moaning from this morning. I didn't hear the whole thing but when I walked in her room at six in the morning, I only heard her moan once. I immediately stood there and bit down on my bottom lip as I continued to listen. When it finally stopped, I wanted to hear more of it. "No actually, we're done for today…by the way, you might be paired up with Jak, the guy you met the other day. You might actually be able to go on some missions," she looked at me as if she were dazed and I saw the rat looking down at the guns, she crawled down her arm, and grabbed one of the guns. She held it in her blue paws and pretended to aim it at something and when she was done, she put it back in Larka's hand.

Miku crawled back up to her shoulder and looked at Larka with slight disgust, "hey Larka, wake up!" She said loudly in her ear. Miku had startled Larka and caused her to jump; suddenly she tripped and landed on top of me. I felt us both fall to the ground with a loud thud, she had landed on top of and we looked at each other for God knows how long. Her long black hair draped over our faces as we were only inches away, oh how I wanted to fill the gap. I felt myself lifting off of the ground and inching closer to her face and I could feel her hot breath on my face. I let out a sigh, grabbed the nap of her neck, and closed the gap between us. What I wanted to feel, how I wanted it so bad. I could finally feel it, her soft lips, and her sweet breath blowing on my face.

I wrapped my free arm around her waist trying to deepen the kiss, but to my surprise she was kissing me back. I licked her bottom lip with the tip of my tongue wanting an entrance into her mouth, she granted me my wish…slightly. She only opened her mouth a bit and I tried to shove my tongue inside, but it wouldn't fit. I growled and began to bite on her bottom lip; I bit down hard enough to make her gasp and took that opportunity. My tongue entered her mouth and explored every corner I could find and heard her moan into my mouth. I felt my face get hot and took the chance to flip, I was on top now. I heard her moan again as I rubbed my tongue against hers, it was full of bliss and I wanted more. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and pressed her breast against my chest.

I released the nap of her neck and slid it down her chest, her breasts felt firm and fine. My God did they feel nice, I pulled away from her gasping for air and looked down at her and twitched. What I saw was a dazed Larka, she was breathless and smiling wide; she looked around the room and then up at me. I smirked and felt something soft brushing against my hand and felt it being dragged along her body.

**Larka POV:**

I pulled Torn's hand up to my face and looked at it; I then kissed his finger tips and let his hand go. I felt it rest on my chest and looked down at it, the warmth radiating off of it and onto my skin. I looked up at him again and felt his hand sliding down my chest and down into my shirt. I felt Torn grasp my right breast and squeezed it gently, he ran his index finger on my nipple and suddenly, he stopped. He pulled his hand out of my shirt and got off of me; I watched him and began to sit up myself. "Torn?" I whispered before standing up; I watched him carefully as he watched me as well. "Larka..." he said, I was confused and looked around the room for Miku.

"Geez are you two done making out? I thought you were going to eat each other's faces." I heard her say, she was hiding behind a KG box and I simply rolled my eyes, and turned to look at her. She crawled up my pant leg and onto my shoulder, I opened my mouth to speak I heard the entrance open. I turned to look and saw Jak, what was he doing here? "Hey…it's you, Larka right?" I nodded my head once and then he looked at Torn "what're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be back at the hide out?" Torn only glared at him, and said "I've been training Larka here, I was thinking of pairing her up with you. She'll be useful to you."

Useful, is he saying I'm some kind of tool? I turned my attention to Jak "well me and Dax here were going to go take care of something in the forest for Sig," Jak suddenly turned his attention back to me. "She can come with us…if you want her to" I felt Miku jump off my shoulder and heard her walking around while I looked intently at Jak "what business do you have in those God forsaken woods?" I asked him with a slight growl. Jak narrowed his eyes and said "you remember Sig right? He said there was some Metal Heads in there…and he believes they have a leader. He's seen some giant dog walking around with them. They don't seem to bother it;" my eyes widen at his words. A giant dog wondering around in the woods, could it be? No it couldn't be! They lived high in the mountains far away from the humans. The mountains were our sanctuary, we protected them from the humans, we raided them of the humans, and we certainly didn't appreciate them being here.

"Alright I'll go with you" I said narrowing my eyes. I heard Miku walking back over to me and felt her jump up onto my shoulder, I looked at her in the corner of my eye and asked "where's my other gun?" Miku blinked and jumped off my shoulder again. She reappeared on my shoulder holding the gun "heh I grabbed it when you and T—"I silenced her with a growl and took the gun. "Thanks" I said "you're welcome" she replied; I began to walk over to Jak and he started to head for the exit, I stopped after I was sure Jak was out of hearing distance. I opened my mouth to speak "why'd you stop?" Torn walked over to me and mumbled "what you did the other day…it kind of freaked me out; I remembered it and it made me stop. I'm sorry" I nodded my head I could see how he would find that awkward "I'm sorry…it was in my nature, I can't help it; I didn't want to in the first place, but the blood shed didn't help please forgive me" Torn chuckled and suddenly kissed me on the forehead "already forgiven."

I blushed and smiled slightly and turned away from him "I'll see you later" I said and ran after Jak out the door. He was waiting for me in a Zoomer and I crawled in with Miku sitting in my lap. Just like last time, we both made small talk and finally we were at the forest entrance. I had my guns ready as we walked through and the normal forest smell hit us in the face. "Yuck, the wild" I heard Miku say as she looked around "I'll say" I heard Daxter say, I only rolled my eyes they had no idea what it was like to live in the wild, how wonderful it actually was. I heard gun shots and dashed towards the source, "Larka wait!" I heard Jak say as he chased after me.

I had led us into the pit of it all— where the Metal Heads lay in the forest. Kick, shoot, cut, tare, scream, growl I had done it. In the corner of my eye I saw a Metal Head aiming at me, I turned to shot it and nailed it right between the eyes and suddenly I felt pain in my arm, pain? I couldn't feel pain I had managed to kill the Metal Heads that surrounded me! I looked down at my arm and saw it was covered in blood. Miku had called for Jak and he came right away, he pulled out his Comm. Link and called for help. Was I that hurt? Was it that bad? I saw another Metal Head and fired at it, I got it right in the chest when suddenly I fell to the ground. My head was spinning as I looked around me and all I saw was Metal Head corpse and wolves—wait a wolf?! "Larka, my God what happened?!" I heard the wolf say. I squinted my eyes and saw it wasn't a wolf in fact it was a woman with shoulder length dirty blond hair, she had pale skin, blue sea foam green eyes, and red lips. She was curvy and I felt a hand being pressed against my arm. "Larka Jesus what happened here Jak?!" I heard Torn's voice, Torn! Torn was here, Torn would help…but before he could, I fell forward passed out. I had lost too much blood.

**Torn POV:**

I looked down at Larka's limp body and picked her up; Jak took care of what ever Metal Heads were left. I had to get Larka out of her she was hurt, the woman that was with them followed after me along with Buru by her side "what happened to my daughter? How did this happen?!" She panicked, so I guess this woman was Larka's mother. "Ma'am just listen to me we need to get your daughter out of her fast before she loses anymore blood, just get in the zoomer and we'll take her to a hospital!" The woman nodded her head and jumped into the zoomer. I got in next with Larka pressed against my side; I could feel the warm liquid drip on my skin. Blood—Larka had tasted mine only a few days ago, now Larka was bleeding and hurt. I looked at the woman as we drove maybe she could tell me some things about Larka. The woman had a hand in Larka's lap as she leaned against me, her black hair pressed against my shoulder. As we exited the forest I whispered her named "Larka…"

**Larka POV:**

My eye lids fluttered open slowly as the smell of old people, medicine, and other things filtered into my nose. I looked around and saw that the room was all white, in the corner sat the woman and Torn. They were both talking: "Torn, Larka only did that because…well, it's a normal thing when her hormones start to become more active. It's what our kind do, we test each other and if we're both worth it…then we'll stay with that person. I guess you're worth it she's obviously staying with you." The woman spoke with a gentle voice; it made me feel relaxed but then Torn spoke "so what she did…she was only looking for a mate? And she chose me as her _mate_?" Torn seemed confused, the started to chuckle. "You obviously have some interest in my daughter, I do approve of you…but her father, he might not. He always wanted her to mate with someone in the pack, but every time her hormones became active enough for mating…she wouldn't look at the other males in our pack, they were strong and handsome yes, but she wasn't interested in them." Did the woman just call me her "daughter"? Is this woman my…my mother?! I moved around in the bed that I was in so I could sit up.

They noticed me and Torn rushed over to my side, he placed a hand on my back and another one on my other arm "lay down hun, you shouldn't be up walkin' around yet." I nodded my head and opened my mouth to speak "I won't." I looked at the woman that was talking to torn, she had a warm smile on her face and it was so welcoming…it reminded me of…"mom…is that you?" I asked as I could feel tears forming in the corner of my eyes. "Yes…Larka?" The woman said, I could feel a warm liquid run down the side of my face…I was happy…I was crying tears of joy. The woman stood up and rushed to my side and sat down next to me stroking my face, "I thought you were dead…when we couldn't find you; I thought we lost you forever. Your father was so hurt…when he couldn't find you he couldn't forgive himself for losing you."

I only looked at her and at her extended ears, I looked like my mother…our ears looked the same, our eyes, our skin, we were like twins. I looked over at Torn and smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back. I looked at my mother and said "I missed you so much…I thought I had lost you and dad long ago…I tried to return to the mountains, but there were too many Metal Heads." She smiled and mouthed 'it's okay' and hugged me tightly. "You aren't getting out of her any time soon; hopefully by next week you'll be out of here. You got attacked by a Metal Head and luckily your mom was here to take it down before it could finish you off." I nodded my head and heard a loud yawn, I looked towards the sound and at the end of the bed was Miku, she was waking up from a nap. I giggled and looked at the three—I felt at home around them…why, I couldn't explain it but I felt at home with my mother and Torn, I felt as if Torn accepted some early invitation…they were talking in the mating ritual I did on him, maybe…maybe he accepted that. I looked up at him and into his icy blue eyes and motioned for him to come over to me, he did so and I placed my hands on either side of his face and inched closer to him. I kissed him gently on the lips and he kissed back, I heard my mother get off the bed and leave the room along with Miku.

There we stayed like that kissing each other ever so gently, suddenly I heard Torn say "I accept" I smiled wide and pulled away from him and said "accept what?" He chuckled and sat on the bed next to me "your apology…I didn't really accept it, but…I think I do now" I only laughed "you only accept because I nearly lost my life." He glared at me and said "no…I really mean it" he kissed me again and I felt…alive. He was actually accepting me for who I was, not for what I was. I felt whole.

(Yeah so this might be kind of a gay chapter but it took a while 'because I had writers block. Anyways hope you like the chapter…I didn't want to started the lemon yet…even though I'd love to start it, but it won't be until the very last chapter –laughs evilly- :D

Larka: You'll start it sooner or later…

Me: Shut up.

Larka: What eva, at least I'll be able to be in one of your sick pornos

Me: SHUT UP! D:

Larka: What ever, rate and review peoples!)


	5. Auther note:

**Dear Readers,**

My Torn love story is going on a hiatus because something weird happened to my lap top. Once I can get on it I'll send what I have to my MySpace and finish it on this lap top, until then I won't be able to get on and retrieve it. I'm sorry, but it'll be a while until I can finish the fifth chapter though let me tell you this, it's turning out pretty good! And on the plus side the fifth chapter is a bit…interesting. So check up on the story in about…oh, three weeks top? Maybe more, but I'm working on a Kakashi fanfiction because no one really writes those…and now I'm obsessing with Kakashi instead of Hidan now. xD


End file.
